My Boy
by ATMD
Summary: Él es un ladrón, ella es una presa fácil, ella busca un sueño, él busca cumplir su sueño, pero ¿que tienen ambos en común? un deseo feroz que no saben como controlarlo, él quiere quitarle su inocencia ella quiere salvarlo. La vida a veces es injusta pero hay cosas que el amor si puede combatir. AMUTO AU


DECLAMEIR: SHUGO CHARA NO PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA PEACH-PIT, YO SOLO TOMO SUS PERSONAJES CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Ella tiene 19 años y el único problema que tiene en su existencia es elegir una carrera profesional que la haga feliz, ella es inocente, ella cree en el amor a pesar de su apariencia fría y rebelde, lo único que ella desea es tener un sueño. Ella sabe que lo tiene todo, una familia pequeña pero que la ama y la apoya en todo lo que decide, a pesar de que no confía completamente en esa familia ella los ama, tiene una bonita casa y dinero, tal vez no demasiado dinero pero si lo suficiente para que no le afecte no estar estudiando, tiene unos amigos que la apoyan y que a pesar de todo están con ella en las buenas y en las malas; también tiene un enamorado, el cual no hay mejor definición que nombrarlo como un príncipe, pues a pesar de ella aun no estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos por él, cuando él se le confesó y ella le respondió que dudaba de sus sentimientos su respuesta fue: "no importa, si nuestros sentimientos no sean de la misma magnitud, yo cada día haré que te enamores de mí de la misma forma que yo lo hago por ti". Y de hecho la vida de Amu Hinamori; una chica de cabello de un excéntrico rosa, tez blanca, ojos ambarinos y cuerpo delicado, es buena, de hecho mejor que muchos más solo esta dulce joven tiene una gran problema: no es feliz, ella busca esa felicidad que la haga sonreír día con día, busca un sueño, una pasión que la haga luchar día con día de su eterna monogamia hasta ese día.

Ese terrible día de invierno en que lo conoció a él.

Él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, él tiene 23 años, es estudiante de música, cursando su último año, según sus maestros un prodigio tal cual lo fue su padre, pero la vida de él esta mas jodida como de seguro de mucha gente más, a los 15 años su padre desapareció y su madre; esa madre de débil carácter como lo es se decidió volver a casarse dejándolo a él a cargo de sus hermanos pequeños. Una hermana de 14 años y un hermano de 3 años no era precisamente un excelente regalo de 16 años, porque sí, fue el día de su cumpleaños cuando su madre decidió irse de la casa sin ellos, lo único que le quedaron después fueron mensualidades en una cuenta bancaria que llegaban cada vez más escasas y con menos cantidad de dinero, fue entonces que decidió hacerlo, sabía que no estaba bien pero la vida a veces era demasiado injusta con algunos por lo cual lo hizo: su primer robo, no le gustó nada la nauseabunda sensación de culpa porque podía ser lo que quisiera pero él sabía que no era una ladrón, pero la sensación se le quitó cuando vio la carita sonriente de su hermano Yoru cuando después de muchos meses comió una plato de ramen y no una porción de ramen como llevaban haciendo desde que su madre se fue de la casa, fue entonces que Ikuto se prometió a sí mismo que si necesitaba entregarle su alma al diablo por la felicidad de sus hermanos no lo dudaría ni un momento. Pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas y también se dio cuenta que la consciencia es un grano horrible en el trasero que lo entendió de la peor cuando la conoció a ella.

Ella era perfecta, completamente inocente y la podía utilizar para robar, al principio eso pensó, hasta que después la deseo carnalmente, después de todo era tan pura, tan hermosa y él deseaba desgarrar esa inocencia, claro él nunca pensó que se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ella, fue entonces que el karma a veces es más cruel de lo que pensamos.

Pero, ¿será que la vida brinda segundas oportunidades?

* * *

Hola, hola! Después de años, creo que he vuelto con otra historia nueva, para quien muchos no me conozcan soy ATMD, hace un montonal de años que no estrenaba otra historia (desde el bachillerato ya ahora ya me falta un año para terminar la licenciatura).Es un AMUTO ya que honestamente Ikuto es mi musa perfecta, claro probablemente desarrollare otras parejas más.

Pero me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ¿le dan a esta historia una oportunidad de continuidad?...

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron esto, tal se les haga muy corto pues a fin y a cabo es un prologo, es un mundo semi AU, por que en muchas ocasiones pondré cosas del manga/anime que les pasa a los personajes y me estoy tratando de acoplar sus personalidades del manga claro agregando algunos detalles más, espero que la sigan pero ya tengo dos capítulos más así que probablemente nos leeremos un poco más.

Que tengan un bonito día mis lectoras(es)

 ** _ATMD_**


End file.
